


Blurred Vision

by KevinTheQuiet



Series: Prophecies of a New Old Age [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Suicidal Thoughts, sad geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinTheQuiet/pseuds/KevinTheQuiet
Summary: Geoff woke up feeling better than ever. There was something amazing about finally deciding something. He had a plan and he was going to commit to it and make it happen.Only one thing was for sure.Today was going to be a good day.He was finally going to die.My personal AU about the beginning of the FakeAH guys.This story is about Geoff, the leader of the Fakes.Before he was a leader, he was a nobody.This story is based on the Blurryface album by Twenty One Pilots. Each song inspired a chapter.





	1. My Soul Ain't Heavy, It's Just Dirty

Geoff woke up feeling better than ever. There was something amazing about finally deciding something. He had a plan and he was going to commit to it and make it happen.

Only one thing was for sure.

Today was going to be a good day.

He was finally going to die.

 

He was wrong.

Laughably wrong.

 

“I’m sorry.”

No answer.

“Lord, please forgive me…”

Silence.

“Please!” A chocked sob stuck in his throat made the pain in his heart known to anyone that could listen.

If someone had told him a year ago that someday he would be sitting in a church crying, he wouldn’t really be surprised. He was weak. Only weak people cry. That was what his mother always said.

Of course, the whole event could’ve been avoided easily. He should have died a long time ago.

Geoff wasn’t depressed, he was just tired.

Tired of being wrong, tired of everything going to shit in a second. Tired of life.

Ironically enough, he couldn’t kill himself because he was weak. His punishment for existing was being forced to live with thanatophobia, as one lovely lady had told him a long time ago.

Yet, here he was, praying to God for a signal. Any signal. He just needed to know if his life was necessary, if his soul was worth anything at all. He just couldn’t hold on anymore. He wasn’t brave enough to kill himself directly but he could ask a lot of people to do it for him. He was just that lucky.

“Talking about lucky” He muttered, fully aware of the fact that he was chatting with himself. But self-conversations were nothing new. What was new was the man now approaching him. He looked tired and youthful but was probably older that Geoff himself. The years hadn’t really favored Geoff.

“Everything okay?” The man slowly asked. He didn’t seem inclined to help anyone which struck Geoff as odd. An unhelpful pastor. Ha, just his luck.

“I’m crying and yelling at a fucking church. Do I look okay to you?” Geoff nearly screamed. He hated pity.

“Look, if you want a confession then ask for it.” He sounded as tired as Geoff felt. That told him he probably could trust this man. And if he couldn’t then he already had a plan B.

“Fine.” Geoff muttered. “Hope you’re ready for a long story.”

 

In hindsight, he really shouldn’t confess everything he had been through to a stranger. Pastor or not, it was a stupid idea. But he was tired enough to not care.

If he ended in prison then maybe he would be lucky enough to get killed there.

He had a strange ability to know exactly which buttons to push to make anyone angry. It was kind of his superpower. Useless, just like him.

Geoff stopped that train of thought with a groan. He was tired of thinking depressed shit. He wished he could sleep and never wake up. But sadly, he wasn’t lucky enough.

Someday he hoped he would be.

 

Some minutes passed before Geoff realized he had never followed the pastor. He was alone again. Had been for a while.

Geoff chuckled to himself, he couldn’t believe he had been so far into his mind that he hadn’t seen the pastor leave.

He was alone.

He should be used to being alone and yet, as every second passed, his smile slowly dropped. He hated being alone.

 

When he next saw the pastor, he was out of his uniform. He looked older in normal clothes.

Geoff approached him slowly, hoping the other man wouldn’t think he was insane and leave faster.

“Oh, if it isn’t the storyteller” The pastor singsonged, lightly mocking him, “I’m really disappointed I never got to hear your story”

Geoff thought the pastor seemed a lot friendlier when out of work clothes. He definitely seemed happier, no questions asked.

“Do you still have time to hear it?” Geoff asked, hoping for a yes.

“I am but I’m also about to close the place so maybe you could come back tomorrow?”

“I can’t. Right now would be great though.” Geoff knew that if he left, he would never come back.

“Well, ok but try not to take too long, ok? I can’t stay much longer.” The pastor sighed.

Geoff didn’t confirm nor deny how long it would take. He honestly didn’t know. It wasn’t usual to him to tell his life’s story.

 

He had forgotten a lot of things throughout the years but for some reason, he still remembered most of the things that had hurt him.

It was as if his mind loved to torture him.

He remembered his mother’s face, how it looked when she was mad, how it changed through the years.

Yet, he was older. Everything looked a little different now.

It was like looking through a kaleidoscope. Everything was there but it changed when looking at it through a different angle.

And Geoff knew a lot about changing.

It was strange. In a way, he didn’t know if he had changed because he hated himself or if he had changed and then started hating himself. Maybe he had always hated himself.

Maybe he was just as unimportant as he felt.

Maybe he deserved to live in pain.

 

“So?” The pastor asked. “Are you going to start talking or not?”

“Yeah, just organizing my thoughts.” A final answer.

He had decided what to tell.

He had a plan and was going to commit to it and make it happen.

Today hadn’t been a good day but he was going to fix that.

He was going to make it better.

“I know you gave me a warning but this story is long as dicks,” Geoff admitted. “So I hope you’re prepared because once I start, I’m not going to stop until the end.”

The pastor groaned but didn’t leave immediately.

So, Geoff guessed he had his full attention.

And with a shaky breath, he started his story.


	2. Stressed Out and Messed Up

“C’mon Geoffrey, get down from there!” The wind carried his mother’s voice to his

location, which was high up in his backyard’s tree. He didn’t know which type of tree it was, his brother wanting to explain it to him a lot of times in the past but it was huge. And when climbing trees, the size was the only thing that mattered.

But the angry tone his mother’s voice had was a clear indication that he shouldn’t be that high up, which he found ridiculous. He was 17 for god’s sake, he should be allowed to do whatever he wanted.

That’s all that went through his head as he slowly made his way down.

He might be tough and practically an adult but he definitely wasn’t going to challenge his mother.

Plus, the fact that he loved her wasn’t for nothing.

“Be careful!” A more alert message. Geoff chuckled. Even when angry his mother found time to be worried.

Yet, he wasn’t a fool. The second his foot reached the floor, he was ready for a scolding.

And so, he stopped listening and made his way inside his home.

 

“Hey, what are you thinking about?”

“Hey, is something up?”

“Are you asleep?”

He almost felt bad for ignoring his brother but he was mad. He was grounded.

He couldn’t believe it. He expected to be reprimanded but not to be grounded for two weeks.

He was almost 18! It was stupid!

Geoff was extremely angry. He hated being told what to do. But more than that, he hated being prohibited stuff.

“Hey, what was mom yelling about?”

But Geoff knew one thing. This wasn’t going to last forever. Soon, he was going to be 18 and he was going to leave. He was going to find a way out and leave everything and everyone behind.

Well, everyone except…

“Bro, are you fine?”

 

“Again?” He hated the way his mother’s voice sounded tired. He had gotten a bad grade again.

“I don’t understand it. You’re a smart kid, why is it difficult to you?” Sadness was evident in her voice.

“I don’t know.” Geoff tried to make sure his voice didn’t show any emotion but realized he hadn’t succeeded when he saw his mother’s eyes turn sad for a second.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re probably too smart for schools. Why don’t you go change upstairs and I’ll cook whatever you want for dinner, ok?”

He really loved her.

 

In retrospect, it was dumb to think that his brother would just follow him wherever he went.

It was also dumb to think that his mother wouldn’t object to his idea.

“That’s dumb.” And by those words, his brother also wasn’t really keen on his plan.

“Not really, it’s a good idea Frank!” Geoff defended himself.

“Your idea is to leave home and conquer a city…” His brother was definitely not on board. “And about that, what the hell does that even mean? How does someone conquer a city?”

A pause. His brother was smart enough to understand what he meant. “Wait, what exactly are you going to do?”

At that, his mother came back angrier than Geoff had ever seen her be. “He’s going to be a criminal!” She screamed. “Is that what I raised you to be?”

She was fuming but Geoff was unbothered by it. He had a path he had to follow. “I’m not going to be a criminal” His brother released a breath he was holding. “But I’m not going to be doing completely legal stuff either.”

“What?”

“Well, I have a few ideas of things I can do.”

“No, I won’t stand for it!”

“That’s why I’m leaving!”

“Why? Why be a criminal?”

Frank’s eyes were rapidly moving to focus on his mother and Geoff, their voices going louder and louder every time they spoke.

“You always told me I could do something great! Well, I’m going to do it!”

“I can’t deal with you! Leave if that’s what you want but don’t you dare drag your brother into it! Make your mistakes but don’t make Frank have to make those mistakes too!”

“Frank is old enough to make his decision too!”

“Stop it!” Frank screamed. He was tired of their voices.

But once he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see both his mother and his brother looking at him. Expecting an answer, he realized.

He didn’t have one. So he did what he usually did when faced with this type of situation.

He sided with his brother.

“I’m gonna go with Geoff.”

 

The following weeks were a blur to Geoff. His mother stopped talking to both him and Frank. It took some days for Geoff to realize why.

She didn’t have anything to say. She had no hope on him or his brother.

She didn’t expect them to succeed.

She thought that they would fail and go back home.

Geoff almost laughed when he understood why she was avoiding him. She was incredibly mistaken.

He was going to conquer a city and become a person people would talk about for ages after his death. He was going to be remembered.

Well, him and his brother.

 

Frank was worried. Geoff and his mother fought a lot but they both had a flaw in common. They were too proud. They would never admit defeat.

So his mother would never think to stop Geoff, thinking she was right on her assumption. Thinking they would come back defeated someday.

And Geoff would never give up. He would keep going forward until he got what he wanted. He would never stop. It didn’t matter what got in the way. He had a mission.

And that worried Frank. He hadn’t been able to defuse the situation when it first arose but now it was way too late.

He was a calm person, but now he had a mission too.

To protect his brother and make sure that he never got into too much trouble.

 

“Heh, funny how wrong we were. The three of us.” Geoff told the pastor.


	3. Long Ride To An Endless Abyss

To say Geoff was surprised was an understatement. The other man was surprised too, if his shocked expression was anything to go by.

Or the blush that was slowly consuming his body.

Geoff wasn’t a flirter, he had never given relationships a second thought when he was younger.

His age had allowed him to understand why. The divorce his parents had experienced had been eye-opening to Geoff.

The broken looks after his dad had left, the time it took for his mother to start smiling again. The money problems, the questions, the legal stuff.

It had been tiring and Geoff wasn’t even the one getting divorced.

He had said to himself he would never let himself follow that path.

Which is why he was surprised at himself.

Geoff was at a random bar after a boring day. He wanted a drink so he had walked the streets and entered the first place that had captured his attention.

That’s how he found himself at a gay bar.

Now, Geoff wasn’t sure what his sexuality was. He just had sex with whomever he found appealing.

But there was something different about this guy. Geoff didn’t only find him appealing, he found him interesting. It wasn’t until the bar closed and they were outside that he had realized what had happened. He had just finished a first date.

And he wanted more.

He had a crush.

Which is why he asked for the other guy’s phone number.

 

“So, how was the date?” The question wouldn’t have bothered Geoff if it hadn’t been asked with a mocking tone.

“It was great, thank you for asking.” Direct, just so that Frank knew he wasn’t exactly happy.

“So what do you think, is he the one?” Said Frank, still trying to push Geoff’s buttons.

Geoff did what he did best. He ignored the question.

“When can I expect the wedding invitation?” Still no response.

“Already have children’s names picked?”

Geoff swore he would kill Frank someday.

But kept walking to his room.

And banged the door closed.

Of course, he could understand Frank’s irritation. The plan was to conquer the city but the only thing he had done was find a place for them to stay and then fall in love. Now, his mind was solely thinking about Mark.

But could Frank blame him? He was in love. It wasn’t something he had planned.

 

He realized suddenly on a Monday morning. He woke up with a craving for coffee, so he went to the kitchen to make some but the coffee maker was nowhere to be found.

So he knocked on Frank’s door. But there was no answer.

It took a lot more knocks, then some yelling and finally breaking the door for Geoff to realize that Frank was gone.

Frank had moved out and Geoff had just realized.

Then a question popped into his head. Just how long ago had Frank moved?

How many days or weeks had Geoff been living alone?

Geoff ended up sitting on the floor and crying for the whole day. He felt betrayed. Their dream was to make the city theirs. Now Frank was going to do it alone.

Frank had left Geoff behind.

But Geoff wasn’t going to let him do that. At least, not so easily.

He grabbed his phone to call him.

He didn’t have the contact saved.

The next day Geoff woke up alone for the first time in months.

 

“Do you think he’s dead?” Mark asked him one morning, a few months after Frank had left.

“I don’t know.” Whispered Geoff. “I hope not.”

“Yeah, it would suck if he was dead.”

“I don’t like to talk about him. Can we talk about something else?” Geoff pleaded.

“Yeah, sure. It’s just that it’s a shame I never got to meet him.” Mark said, ignoring what Geoff had said.

This was something Mark knew how to do perfectly. Geoff was sure he could repeat the same word over and over and Mark would just keep talking, making up his own conversation.

It was something that hadn’t bothered Geoff in the past but was now quickly becoming insufferable.

“You should’ve talked to him more.” Mark said and that awoke Geoff up from his daydreaming. This was another of Mark’s talents. He knew just what to say to make Geoff hate himself even more. He knew all of the things Geoff thought of but was too afraid to say out loud.

He sometimes wondered if Mark even knew how to think and keeps things in his head.

At the start of their relationship, Geoff had loved what he had thought was honesty. Now he realized it was just having no filter, and he hated it. Hated it the way it made him feel.

He hated it because it reminded him of the type of person he loved. The type of person he was now tethered to.

Without Mark he would have nothing.

He had lost his brother, he was unemployed. He had lost his house and now lived with him. Mark was the only thing he had left. And even more horrible than that, Mark was the only source of income he had. Without Mark he would literally have nothing.

He had no B plan. No side road he could take.

He was stuck.

And that made him more scared than ever.

 

Geoff was dumb. He knew what the signs pointed to but still he clung on to hope. He wished and wished that things would change but he was on a one way road going to his worst nightmare.

His relationship was doomed. He knew it.

He had noticed the signs. Mark had an even shorter temper with him. And Geoff had less energy and didn’t lie as much.

It was going to end and Geoff didn’t know what he would do once it did.

It would be a blessing and also the worst possible thing that could happen.

The worst thing that would happen.

 

“Shut up.” Geoff had muttered. This was the first time in his life in which he had understood what instant regret was like.

Mark was shocked for a total of one second before he went insane and started screaming at Geoff. Telling everything that Geoff already knew.

He almost chuckled as he counted off all of the things Geoff already knew.

He depended on Mark? Check.

He was nothing without him? Check.

He would regret saying that? Check

The door banging closed was the only sign in his head that Mark was gone. And only then did he allow himself to cry.

 

“Geoff Ramsey, is it?” The woman asked. Geoff nodded, not showing any emotion.

“Ever since I was born.” His weak attempt at a joke didn’t earn him any laughs. Instead, it allowed him to hear just how insecure he sounded.

The woman stood up and walked him to a door in the middle of the room. The plaque besides the door had the name of the man he was looking for.

“Okay, Mr. Smith is waiting for you.” The lady said, all smiles and happiness. Geoff would have complimented her, maybe even flirted with her had he not been dead inside.

But alas, that was his current state. He felt defeated.

He went inside and extended his hand to the only other person in the room. The man looked at him for a second before accepting Geoff’s hand.

“Hello, I’m Kevin Smith.” The man said, showing no care for who Geoff was.

He continued without missing a beat. “Tell me, why do you want to join my gang?”


End file.
